Embodiments of the present invention relate to computer animation techniques. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to methods and apparatus for modeling motion of a virtual camera within a scene.
The inventors of the present invention have determined that one problem with current computer animation techniques is placement of a camera (virtual camera) within a virtual environment (scene). More specifically, based upon the inventors' experience with CGI animation, the movement of a virtual camera within a scene is difficult to control. Typically positions of a virtual camera can be specified with one or more curves or splines within a CGI environment.
Limitations, determined by the inventors of the present invention, with curves or splines defining virtual camera placement includes that the rate of camera movement along such curves is typically, if not always, linear. Accordingly, users, such as a director of photography, or the like, cannot precisely control the camera location along the path with respect to time (e.g. for artistic reasons).
Another possible limitation is, even if the rate of movement of the camera could be adjusted along such paths, a technical user such as an animator, or the like, would have to mathematically adjust the rate of movement along the path according to the artistic direction of artistic users, such as a directory of photography. Such systems would be time-consuming and inefficient, as it would require an artistic user to attempt to explain to a technical user what is desired, have the technical user interpret the desires, have the artistic user view the results and give feedback to the technical user, etc.
In light of the above, methods and apparatus for modeling motion of a virtual camera within a scene is desirable, without the drawbacks discussed above.